


The One That Outshines The Sun

by scxrgrl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Angst, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Or am I, Pain, do people even read these anyway?, first fic so be nice, post canon but different, small fluff scenes here and there, some nice scenes because im not mean, zukka fic for my lovelies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scxrgrl/pseuds/scxrgrl
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“Come with me,” says the beautiful water tribe boy, who had been sitting in the now-Fire Lord’s bedroom for the past four hours doing paperwork and other boring ambassador things. “Pleaseeee?” He knows Zuko will agree with him just to shut him up. Zuko rolls his eyes, yet there’s no annoyance in them, but something playful. Ever since that day at the Boiling Rock, Sokka’s obtained the ability of being able to read Zuko like a book- no matter how obvious his emotions were. 

“Sokka,” Zuko sighed, “I have work I-” Zuko was cut off by the nagging of his best friend. “Yeah, yeah so what? Now that you’re the Fire Lord does that mean you can’t have at least a little fun? C’mon.” There was a long pause. At this point Sokka was a little nervous that Zuko would brush him off and say no. He reached out his hand to give a little encouragement with a big, cheesy smile. Zuko, hesitant, sighed and grabbed the hand that was held out for him. 

Next thing you know they’re running through the hallways of the place they both once feared. “Mind telling me what this is all for?”, Zuko tries to get out between the laughing and heavy breathing he’s doing. They reach a corner at the end of a small hallway past the main corridors. Sokka puts his hands up to stop Zuko from continuing past that point. Sokka also realizes that he’s breathing heavily too. Zuko gives him a confused look and goes to open his mouth, but before he can say anything-

“Close your eyes,” Sokka manages to say calmly after finally catching his breath. “What-”  
“Do it!” Zuko startled, obeys Sokka’s command. He shields his eyes just like a child would when playing hide and seek. Sokka starts toward the small door that is past the turnpoint of the corner. He looks behind him to make sure Zuko isn’t peeking. When he sees that he isn’t, he smiles and calls, “Okay you can come now!” Zuko, who shortly after making his first step bumps into the wall letting out a small ‘ow’, puts his hands down and opens his eyes. He looked...confused? 

“What is that?”, he asks. Sokka was a little surprised. He thought that after living in the palace for so many years he would know what this door was and where it led to. “Wait, you’ve never seen this before?” Zuko looked like he was digging through memories in his brain trying to figure out what this was. “Mmm...nope. There are areas of this place that I either refuse to visit or just never have the time to come see”, he explained. 

Sokka sighed but went along with his plan, “well, now you’re about to find out.” He opened the door and inside was a stone staircase that went up in a spiral. The area was poorly lit with small torches on the walls, smelling of rainwater and smoke. Zuko walked in looking up, turned, and smiled back at the blue-eyed boy. 

Sokka gave him a look that said _‘go! I'm right behind you.’_. Zuko headed up the staircase, his long red and golden silk robes trailing behind him. 

After about a minute or two, they reached the top and... _wow_. They were standing on a wide ledge, almost a balcony, on the roof of the palace. They could see all of Caldera from up there, from the Royal Garden that Zuko and Azula used to play in as children, to the tiny guards that protected the palace. Sokka turns to look at Zuko, who has the biggest smile on his face, Yue’s light accentuating the whites of his teeth. Something in Sokka..flutters? He looks away for a moment. What was that? He turns back to look at Zuko when he notices that he is smiling right at him. His amber eyes glistening, almost _glowing_ , in the darkness. Sokka blushes, only slightly. As Zuko turns around, there’s a small blanket on the ground with candles, dragons and the traditional Fire Nation insignia carved into them. (Sokka stole the candles off the “fancy table” (as he calls it) in Zuko’s bedroom)

Zuko let out a small laugh, “You did this..for me?” He looked as if he was about to burst. “Well technically not just me but since I am the only one who could make it AND do most of the work, then yeah, it was all me”, Sokka grinned. Zuko had been under a TON of stress lately. Katara and Aang had given the idea to the group about doing a picnic for Zuko. Originally, the whole gang, including Mai and Ty Lee, was supposed to attend this small gathering but when the time came, everyone had become busy with their own things. Sokka felt bad so he prepared this small (kinda rushed if he’s being honest) thing just for the two of them. _The two of us..alone. Huh, maybe that’s why I feel so weird._

“Oh! Wait here..I’ll be right back”, Sokka continued as he jogs backwards, toward the exit. Zuko gives him a small “okay” and turns to face the view again. Sokka sprints down the stairs and heads to the main kitchen to pick up a small basket.

As he makes his way back to the top, Zuko’s...gone? Though he’s not sure why, Sokka kinda starts to panic. _Why would he leave? Did I really take that long-_ His thoughts were interrupted when he turned his head to the far left and saw Zuko looking at the view, just in a different spot. Sokka sighed with relief. “I thought you left”, he chuckled. The firebender turns around. He has a look on his face that Sokka can’t quite read. It’s almost...sad? Sokka stops in his tracks and his expression sort of drops. 

“You okay?” Zuko seemed to have snapped out of whatever thought he was trapped in. “Hm? Oh. Yeah I’m fine.-” Sokka can tell he’s lying through his teeth “-What’s in the basket?” Sokka looks down to the small basket he was holding. He feels that same excitement from a few moments earlier. “Oh! It’s part of the surprise” Sokka gets down, sits in a criss-cross position on the blanket, and pats the spot next to him for Zuko to sit in. Zuko takes the seat and fixes his robes. The firebender turns to look into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. Something about the way Zuko looks at him makes him get chills down his spine. Sokka sheepishly hands the basket over. 

Zuko takes the basket and starts to rummage through it. Inside were dumplings, a few small sides of rice, Komodo chicken, and some Sorghum liquor. They immediately dig into all of the food and drinks. The two talk and laugh together under the light of Sokka’s past lover. This is the first time in a long time that Sokka felt like he had no other responsibilities and he could just stay here and forget about everything else. Of course that was just wishful thinking ( _but it wouldn’t be so bad.._ )

After hours of talking and many drinks later, Zuko gives Sokka a small smile and finally asks, “How did you even find the time to do all of this?” Sokka had to think about it for a second. If he’s being completely honest, it didn’t take much effort. It just came naturally. “Not sure”, Sokka paused, “but anything for the Fire Lord.” Sokka had gotten on his knees and bowed down to Zuko, who pushed him to the ground calling him an idiot. Sokka turned this into a competition and the next thing you know they’re shoving each other and wrestling against the cool stone. Giggling their asses off, Zuko pins Sokka to the ground, holding down both wrists, and says, “I win.” His loose, sleek black hair draping over his neck and shoulders. His golden eyes melting into the ocean blue of the boy’s beneath him. His warm, almost _burning_ touch, making Sokka’s heart pound in his ears. Sokka wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol talking, but Zuko’s lips looked so soft… His lips were plumped and rosy, freshly licked and wet, which drove Sokka’s mind to a place he never thought it would be. Even his scar was beautiful, the intricate lines on the tissue, the deep maroon and purples that surrounded his sparkling iris. _What is happening??_ Sokka can feel his cheeks burning. Even though he wants, needs, to say something, he’s speechless. He’s never felt this way before, especially not for a… 

_guy_

oh no

_oh no_

Sokka finally manages to clear his throat (it’s not as much as he wanted to do but at least something to fill the, almost awkward, silence). “Uhm…” Zuko’s face suddenly faded from amusement to some form of shock. Quickly, he gets off of Sokka and creates a small gap between the two of them. “Shit did I hurt you?? I’m so sorry that was probably too far-”, Zuko’s blabbering was interrupted. “No!" Sokka shouted, maybe a little too loud because Zuko flinched. “I’m uh..I’m okay” Sokka doesn’t know what else to say, what could he say after whatever this was? 

“I’m sorry I just remembered..I-I promised Suki I would spar with her early in the morning.” Sokka desperately hopes that his excuse was believable. He hurriedly helped pick up whatever was left from their small picnic. After most of the mess was cleaned, Sokka turned around and headed for the exit, when something in him told him to stop. _Don’t leave yet, he’s gonna know something is wrong. Just say SOMETHING to let him know that you’re fine._ He listened and turned back around to face Zuko, who had a worried and almost anxious look on his face. 

“Sorry this got cut a little short.” Zuko looked up, startled. “Yeah I understand,” he answered and gave a reassuring smile. Sokka waved and left the scene of the crime. As soon as he knew he was positive that Zuko could no longer see him, Sokka sprinted to his room. _I can't like him. No way, no chance._

Half way to his room, Sokka noticed his hair was loose and out of his traditional wolftail. _Shit, it's too late to turn back. What if he sees me?_ He contemplated for a second on what be should do, but made the decision to just leave the tie and forget about it. Sokka finally reached his door after what felt like an hour. He opened the door, took off his shirt and flopped on his bed face first, his blanket smelling of jasmine. He let out a muffled yell and flipped onto his back, hands behind his neck, and just stared. Stared at the dark red ceiling. The only thing that lit up the room was the luminescence of the moon. Yue. _Maybe if I talk to her, I’ll feel better. She would know what to do._ Sokka stood up and walked towards the big window not too far from his bed. He sat on the small windowsill and basked in her light, leaning his head on the wall. After a minute or so he began to speak. 

“Hey Yue. I know you’re probably looking down at me right now and laughing at what a shitshow that was.” Sokka giggled, he could picture Yue’s laugh, her soft and delicate voice. “Anyways so you probably already know what happened and why I’m freaking the fuck out. I think I..like Zuko? It’s probably just the alcohol but...I’m not even that drunk if I’m being honest. Tipsy, maybe but I’m still aware of my surroundings and what I’m saying.” Sokka rested his head between his knees, playing with his shoes. “Look I know that I should talk with someone but I’m just so afraid that they’re gonna judge me. Crushing on the guy that everyone took so long to forgive. It’s like falling face first on the pavement which by the way hurts like hell,” Sokka looked up and pointed at the moon. “But that was years ago. I’m 20 now and I should be able to like someone without seeking out anyone’s approval. We all forgave him and now he’s helped us through so much. I think it’s safe to say he’s the good guy now,” he chuckled. “I mean they accepted Suki and Ty Lee so maybe they wouldn’t be so-,” Sokka paused, and then it hit him. _Suki._ He could talk to Suki. She had come out to them about her and Ty Lee’s relationship 8 months ago. “Yue you’re a genius!” Sokka blew a kiss to the sky. “I love you! Talk to you soon!” 

Sokka felt so relieved. Ever since the day that Yue sacrificed herself for the moon spirit, Sokka’s always made time throughout the night to talk to her. To bathe in her light like a giant hug. It was always comforting. He believed that she was taking care of his mother up there. He knows that somewhere beyond the clouds, Yue and Kya would occasionally enjoy each other's company, Kya telling Yue small embarrassing stories about Sokka, and hearing her gentle giggle ring throughout the sky, and Yue telling Kya her experience with the Sokka his mother never got to meet. 

Sokka crawled into bed, snuggling underneath the warm covers. He finally had a plan, a way to work this out. Sokka always loved having plans and schedules, that way he could control things while he can. He made the decision to talk to Suki early tomorrow morning. Sokka kept reassuring himself until his eyes slowly shut, falling into a deep sleep, the wooden door that leads into his bathroom being the last thing he sees. 

_It’s gonna be okay. Right?_


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was in fact not okay. Sokka’s “deep sleep” turned into what felt like a short nap as his mind began racing in the middle of the night. _I need to talk to someone or else I’m gonna explode_. Yue had been helpful but was only a temporary solution. _Spirits, what time is it? Is it too early to go see Suki? She’ll kill me if I wake her up this early_. 

After tossing and turning, Sokka finally opened his eyes. The sun hadn’t come out yet but it was a reasonable time to get up and start the day. He sat up for a moment, leaning against the hard headboard, and just looked around his room. Sokka takes in all of his surroundings, the stone fireplace in the corner, his belongings that he had brought from home and some that he acquired during his travels with the Avatar and his sister casually sitting around the room, the curtains with intricate patterns and designs that he couldn’t quite make out in the dark, and his large, wooden desk with paperwork that he needed to complete. Never in a million years would he have pictured himself temporarily living in the Fire Nation, on the occasion of work that is. Sokka needed to return back to the South Pole soon to help build up Capital City (he wasn't very fond of the name). Then it finally hits him, he needs to tell Zuko before he plans on leaving. _Great something else to add onto my even bigger problem_. 

Sokka finally brings himself to the edge of the bed, his bare feet touching the cold floor beneath him. He makes his way to the bathroom and splashes some cool water from the basin onto his face. Sokka makes his way to his wardrobe, picking out an outfit for the day. He didn’t necessarily doll himself up, but he was presentable enough to look professional. Sokka looks into the big mirror that’s on the wall parallel to his bed and begins to pull his hair back into his warriors tail when he remembers that he lost his hair tie. _I’ll just ask Suki for one_. He makes his way over to the bedside table and picks up a small bottle. Inside the bottle was a fragrance that Iroh had brought from an old friend he knew outside of the Fire Nation and had gifted each of Zuko’s friends as a small gesture. Sokka’s smells of sandalwood with a hint of jasmine. By the time Sokka had been finished getting ready, the sun was slowly making its appearance, the gorgeous yellows, oranges, and pinks radiating across the land and sky. 

As he reaches for the door handle, Sokka pauses. _Am I even ready to talk about this yet? No, I have to. I’ll drive myself crazy if I don’t. But am I even sure what I felt was real? Of course it was real, why would I be freaking out if it wasn’t?_ Sokka groans, his internal conflict giving him a headache. He takes a seat on his bed and just waits. Waits for something to come to him, a decision maybe? 

“What the hell am I doing?” Sokka questions. “I’m going to see Suki, plus Zuko would expect to see us sparring on the training grounds.” Sokka gets up and opens the door. As he walks down the halls, passing and briefly greeting the servants (though Sokka and Zuko never really liked to call them that), Sokka tries not to show the expression that he feels like his knees are about to give out from under him. Finally after a few short turns, he reaches Suki’s room. The room wasn’t that far considering they’re all inside the same quarters. Sokka hesitates to knock, feeling a little guilty he has to wake his friend up a little before scheduled. He shakes off these thoughts and gently knocks the door, the sound of light footsteps getting louder as they approach him. The beautiful warrior answers, her auburn hair falling loose from her low ponytail and rubbing her eyes as an attempt to get them open. 

“Sokka? What are you doing here,” she asks. “The sun just came out and I'm not on duty today.” Sokka takes a deep breath. “Can we talk?” Suki stands there for a moment, scanning the face before her. When she’s finished, Suki lets him in the room. Sokka greets a very grumpy Ty Lee as she makes her way into the bathroom. 

“Oh um good morning Ty Lee,” Sokka stammered. Ty Lee waved and said, “Why are you here this early? Trying to steal my girlfriend back?” Sokka gave her an unimpressed look. “Haha very funny,” he sneered. 

Sokka turns to face Suki, who gives him a look. Sokka can feel the confusion form on his face, “What?” Suki grabs the pillow and throws it at him, hard. “What do you mean ‘what?’ YOU came HERE. I’M waiting! Did something happen? Are you alright?” Suki’s sudden outburst of concern brings Sokka comfort, _wow she wastes no time_. Sokka thinks for a moment, _how do I even bring this up? ‘Hey Suki I think I’m gay and in love with my best friend’?_ Suki must be able to see the cogs in his brain turning when she says, “You’re thinking.” Sokka meets her bluish-gray eyes and just lets his mouth take over. 

“When did you know when you were...you know,” Sokka drags out that last word, sort of comedic in a way. Suki’s eyebrow raises as she waits for him to say something else. Sokka looks at the bathroom door and jerks his head in that direction. Suki has a straight look on her face, clearly not amused at what Sokka is trying to say or what game he’s playing. Sokka sighs, his arms thrown into the air, when suddenly he has an idea. Sokka looks Suki dead in the face and limps his wrist. 

Suki starts, “Sokka what the hell are you-“ Sokka suddenly shouts in a loud whisper, “How did you know you were bisexual?!” Suki, startled, bursts into laughter. “Well why didn’t you lead with that, dumbass?” Sokka gives in and starts to giggle. After a minute, Suki stops and looks back at him, “Wait a minute… you’re not saying that you’re..” Sokka cuts in, once again, “I have no idea that’s why I’m asking you!!” 

Suki’s grin changes into a thinking face. “Well I came out to you guys a few months ago but Ty Lee and I had been dating for about a few months prior so...a little over a year ago? Well technically I knew when I was about fifteen but I wasn’t sure so I kinda brushed it off until I-,” she stopped and looked at Sokka, who had on a bored expression as she rambled. “Oh sorry. But yeah I’d say I officially came to terms with my sexuality about a year ago” 

Sokka takes the seat next to Suki on the unmade bed. He lets out a huge sigh and just fiddles with his fingers. “Look I’m just gonna be honest BUT,” Sokka makes sure that he makes himself very clear when he says this, “you will just listen and ask no questions. Okay?” Suki nods her head, she can tell when Sokka is serious, so she understands him. “Okay that’s fine.” Sokka takes a deep breath and begins, “So I spent some time with.. _someone_ last night and we were drinking and just having fun and I made a joke and then we were wrestling and they got on top of me and pinned me down and then I started having _thoughts_ and now I think I have feelings for them.” 

There was a long pause after Sokka finished, no words being exchanged between the two of them, the only noise being Ty Lee getting ready for the day in the background. Suki propped her hand underneath her chin, thinking and analyzing every word that Sokka had put into that sentence. Finally she asks, “Well you said that you were drinking so maybe it was just that?” Sokka looks at her for a moment then starts, “I wasn’t even that drunk though. These feelings that I felt, they didn’t _feel_ new. It was like somehow they had always been there but finally made their debut in that moment, you know? Like something clicked.” Suki takes Sokka’s confused feelings into consideration. Sokka knew Suki was the most understanding, besides Katara of course, when it came to talking about personal stuff. She always knew what to say.

“I also told them that we would be training early in the morning..sorry,” Sokka concludes. Suki gave him a shocked look. “Well why didn’t you say so?! Now they’ll never believe you and think they fucked up. C’mon let’s get ready!” Sokka gave her a small smile as she pulled his arm, leading him to the wardrobe. As they finish changing into the warriors uniform, Ty Lee volunteers to do Sokka’s makeup. He was a little hesitant, but he had nothing important to do that day so he allowed it. 

“Stay still or I’m gonna mess it up!,” Ty Lee argues as Sokka fixes his gear, moving his face doing so. “Sorry. So we have to be on the training grounds in a few minutes or else Z-,” he stopped himself before the two could catch on, “ _they_ find out I was lying right to their face.” Suki was finishing up her makeup in the mirror. “Sounds good to me.” After she finishes, Ty Lee hops back and shouts, “Ta da!! Take a look!” She hands Sokka a small mirror and he examines the colors plastered on his face, the bright white paint with red and black eyeliner, the deep maroon lipstick on his soft lips. “Looks good. Thank you Ty Lee,” Sokka smiled. Ty Lee confidently struts away and sits in the small chair across the room near the window. Suki rises from her seat after double checking her makeup and asks, “You ready?” Sokka gives her a small nod and they both make their way to the door. 

“Wait!,” Ty Lee hollered as she ran up to her girlfriend and planted a kiss on her lips. Suki blushed as the woman before her pulled back and fixed her lipstick with her delicate fingers. Sokka smiles as he watches the small scene of affection happen in front of him, he was truly happy for the both of them. The two finally make it out into the halls, walking in a comfortable silence. 

“So that kiss huh?,” Sokka teases, his eyebrows moving up and down. Suki, smiling, rolls her eyes and jabs him in the arm with her elbow. “Shut up.” 

As they made it to the training grounds, the sun had made its full appearance into the sky, the light blue almost blinding and the heat of the sun almost overwhelming in the layers of the warriors uniform. Sokka always loved being in the Fire Nation during the spring. Springtime in the Fire Nation felt as warming as summer, the blossoms on the trees abloom and the fluffy clouds peacefully floating past, the crisp morning air that was refreshing with every inhale, everything around them was vibrant and beautiful in its own way, 

_like someone I know…_

“So, you ready?” Suki had questioned, already in her fighting stance. Sokka quickly turned his head, blinking away the thoughts that clouded his mind. “Of course I am! You’re definitely going dow-AH'' Sokka was mid-sentence when it felt like the world fell beneath his feet. Turns out that Suki had swept his legs right out from under him, causing him to fall butt-first onto the rough stone. Sokka groans and Suki reaches out a hand for him to grab. He takes it, still rubbing his butt and lower back. 

“Are you ready now?” Suki teases. Sokka stares dead into her eyes and says, “Oh it’s on.” The two bring out their weapons, Sokka using a sword that Zuko had lent him a while back and Suki using one of her katanas. 

After several rounds of swinging and dodging each other’s blows, Sokka’s head starts to pound, like someone is inside, whacking a miniature hammer against the walls of his skull. _Maybe sparring after a night of drinking wasn’t a good idea._ He groans then walks to take a seat on a nearby bench, set by a small pond and a family of turtle-ducks. He watches the little creatures swim past, the mother leading and her turtle-ducklings following her. Sokka smiles at the sight, how happy they must be. He wonders what it would be like to be just like them, no responsibilities in the turtle-duck world and just simply living life how you want. The mother notices Sokka watching and quacks at him. 

“Yeah, I’d definitely kill to be you right about now,” Sokka admits. The mother quacks back, like she’s trying to communicate with him. Sokka chuckles, and gently pets her head. The baby turtle-ducklings gather around at Sokka’s feet. He gets on the ground and lets them waddle onto his stretched out legs. He starts to giggle and tumbles over, laying flat across ground, the soft grass tickling the back of his neck. 

“What’s going on over here?” Suki starts, smiling, as she walks towards Sokka. Sokka turns his head and faces her. “Spending time with the turtle-ducks. C’mon it's fun!” He pats a place on the grass for Suki to take. The warrior takes the offered seat and pets the small turtle-duckling that approached her. She giggles, “well hello there.” 

A few moments pass when Suki takes a deep breath and starts, “Okay I know you said that I wasn’t allowed to ask questions but..” Sokka turns to make eye contact. “Suki you promised-,” he sighs but she continues anyway. “I know! I just,” Suki pauses, “Can you...maybe...tell me about them? Only if you want to.” 

Sokka contemplates for a moment, staring at the grass. He trusts Suki with his entire life so why would this be such a bad thing? Would it be that much different if she found out that it was someone so close? Someone they both had learned to love over time? _Zuko’s not the bad guy anymore, so why does this feel like such a crime to admit that I actually have feelings for him? Feelings that I had felt for Yue, for Suki even._ After he gathers his thoughts, Sokka takes a deep breath and gives in. 

“Okay, I’ll at least give you that.” Suki smiles and turns her body to face the handsome man before her, all of her attention on him. “They’re...sweet but not too sweet. It’s the kind that you-have-to get-to-know-before-you-even-get-a-glimpse-of kind of sweet. They're also warm, _so warm_. The kind of warm that you can feel all over your body, even if they just graze your shoulder or a small pat on the arm. Their eyes are so soft and _beautiful_ , but at the same time they’re piercing and one look is like I’m being stabbed in the heart with a dagger except the dagger is made of butterflies and as soon as it goes in my entire chest flutters. I know this is gonna sound cliché as hell but...whenever someone says the word ‘perfect’ his face is the only thing that comes to mind..” 

Sokka had no idea where these words were coming from, but he wasn't upset or shocked about it. His short ramble cut short when Suki makes a small _“awww”_ sound. He had been so caught up in pouring his feelings out and describing every quality about Zuko he could think of that he didn’t realize that his cheeks were pink and hot. Sokka had flushed even deeper when he looked up and saw the exact man he was describing, walking along the stone pathway leading into the palace. The first thought that had come to Sokka’s mind was _run_. But he quickly realized that if he acted on this situation in that way, his secret would most definitely be out. The panic grows bigger when the firebender approaches the two, his light footsteps growing louder as he steps on the dirt. The turtle-ducks greet him with a polite quack, Zuko nodding in return. “Good morning to you too, Chi.” 

Sokka can’t help but smile, _spirits can he get any cuter?_ “You named the ducks?” Sokka questions. “Of course I did. What leader would I be if I didn’t acknowledge the wildlife that surrounds this place?” Zuko answers with a playful tone. The three break into a light chuckle. Sokka suddenly remembers what had happened the last time he saw Zuko. 

_His warm, almost burning touch, my heart pounding in my ears._

_What is happening??_

_Why do I feel like this? I’ve never felt this way before, especially not for a… guy. Oh no._

“Sokka?” Sokka snaps out of his memories and looks up, meeting the same eyes. The eyes that send shivers down his spine. This time those eyes had a look of concern and were slightly worried. “Are you alright?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine, why?” Suki and Zuko were looking at him like he had something on his face, Sokka exchanging confused looks with the two. “I asked you a question,” Zuko says slowly. Sokka’s eyes widened, embarrassment flowing throughout his entire body. “Oh shit I’m sorry. What did you ask?”

Zuko sighs, “I asked if we could talk, please? Just for a minute I have a meeting to get to soon.” Talk. _Talking with Zuko. Does he know?_ Sokka nods his head in agreement. He rises from the grass, brushing off the pieces stuck to the kimono and begins to take a walk with Zuko. The two make their way onto the same stone path that Zuko had been walking on just a few minutes ago. It’s silent for a majority of the time, both of them not knowing who should talk first. 

“I wanted to talk about last night and how you ran off,” Zuko starts. “Look, if I had said something that made you feel uncomfortable or anything, I’m really sorry. Sometimes I say things when I drink and it can be pretty embarrassing,” he chuckled awkwardly. Now Sokka just feels like an asshole. _He thinks he hurt my feelings?_ Sokka laughs softly because Zuko had done the exact opposite. _Wait does he not remember?_

“You..didn’t hurt my feelings, Zuko. In fact, you did nothing wrong. It's just that I had promised Suki and it was getting late so I decided to go..” Sokka was still lying to him, but this way made him feel a little better compared to what he had done before. 

“Oh thank Agni, I thought I offended you or something,” Zuko said relieved, his hand on his chest. Sokka gave him a reassuring smile and started to make his way back over to Suki. 

“Wait,” Zuko says, making Sokka stop in his tracks. “Can we try again tonight? I’m not busy and I can help you with that mountain-load of paperwork that’s sitting on your desk.” Sokka smiles, his back still facing Zuko. He turns around and agrees, “Deal.” Zuko starts to smile and- _Wait is he blushing? No, you’re crazy Sokka, why on earth would Zuko be blushing?_

A woman speedwalks toward the two, seemingly in a rush. “Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt but Ambassador Hemeng has arrived and has requested to talk to you before the meeting starts,” says one of Zuko’s advisors, Sokka didn’t know her name nor recognize her. Zuko turns all of his attention to her, fixing his posture. “Alright. Thank you, Solan.” 

Solan bows her head and returns to the direction of where she came from. Zuko turns back to Sokka, “I’ll come by after sundown. Don’t be busy.” Sokka’s heart is leaping around in his chest, his cheeks turning a soft pink color. He nods and Zuko gives him a small smile and begins to follow Solan, who had been waiting by the entrance. Once he’s sure Zuko is out of hearing range, Sokka exhales, the fifteen pounds of stress and anxiety lifted off his shoulders. He finally makes his way back to Suki who had been subtly watching from a distance. When she looks up and finds Sokka walking towards her, she adjusts herself, crossing her arms with a smug expression on her face. 

“So I guess my calculations were correct,” she bragged. Sokka raised his eyebrow in confusion, “What calculations?” Suki took a few steps closer to Sokka, looked around and said, “It’s Zuko, isn’t it?” Sokka had no intention of lying, not if they had come this far. “Yes. It is,” he finally admits, “How did you know?” 

“Please, you were blushing throughout that entire conversation. Kinda embarrassing if you ask me,” Suki jokes. “Shut up,” Sokka lightly punches her arm. They both make their way back to Suki’s room, change, and go their separate ways. Sokka arrives at his room, and lays down, his arms and legs spread out. His whole body was exhausted, arms sore and legs starting to feel weak. He makes himself comfortable and takes a short nap. Sokka had an easier time falling asleep than he did the night before. He felt a lot better now that he and Zuko were able to clear some things up, though he was a bit anxious about spending more time with Zuko in a few hours. He makes a promise to himself to stay away from the alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beautiful people! sorry this chapter took so long to publish, I've been pretty busy for the past week or so but I really hope you enjoy! also this fic isn't actually going to be 7 chapters but I have no idea how long I'll make it so I just kinda estimated lol 
> 
> I also have no idea what color Suki's eyes are because her eye color changes every season so that's why I said "bluish-gray" LMAO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so so sorry for the late update but these past two (?) weeks have been really stressful and crazy. but thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on my last two chapters! i'm so grateful for that so thank you!! anyways this is the longest one i've written so far so enjoy! 
> 
> also kinda changed up my writing style whoops

_He walked along a cool, luminous path, fire lilies and leafy bushes, lit up with small, twinkling lights, along the sides of them. His hand felt warm and full of something. Fingers intertwined with his, the pale hand that belonged to his lover, Zuko. They walked down toward a large beach, Sokka recognized it, Ember Island. The two danced in the moonlit sand, small waves crashing in the background, fireworks glittering and booming behind them._

_boom_

_Boom_

_BOOM_

Sokka jolts awake, the sound of those fireworks still being heard in his current reality. Except, it wasn’t fireworks, but something, _someone_ pounding on his door. Over time, he had learned to become a light sleeper, especially with enemies constantly on the hunt for them as teenagers. Sokka reaches under his bed, where he keeps a small dagger in case of an emergency, grabs it and slowly creeps up to the door, trying not to make a sound. Sokka grips the handle and quickly opens the door. points his weapon outward into the dim evening light, an attempt to scare the surprise guest. 

“GOTCHA!” he shouts, the tall man before him shouting, tripping backwards and gripping his chest as if he was having a heart attack. The man’s hood slipping from the top of his head, revealing his identity. 

“Sokka! What the hell are you doing?! It’s me, Zuko!” Zuko shouts, his back pressed up against the wall behind him. Sokka immediately puts the weapon down, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He let out a relieved sigh and leaned against the door frame, the cool wood against his warm torso giving him goosebumps. 

“W-what are you doing here?” he stammers, still a little disoriented. Sokka wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or if Zuko had really been in front of him, terrified.

“We’re supposed to hangout, remember? I can come back later so you don’t attack me,” Zuko chuckled nervously. Sokka felt terrible, _how could I forget. Spirits, I’m such an idiot._

“No stay I’ll just…” Sokka started, but his words trailed off after he noticed Zuko subtly looking at his chest, he looked as if he was holding in a laugh. Sokka looked down and realized he was shirtless, his broad shoulders and big muscles emphasized in the embers of flames from the torches mounted on the walls. Sokka was no longer the lanky, spaghetti-noodle-armed fifteen year old he used to be. He had grown up, developing features just like the ones his father had.  
“Oh my- I’m sorry let me grab a shirt first,” he said tensely, rushing back into the room and rummaging through the drawers in his wardrobe. “You can come in if you want!” 

Sokka was digging through his closet, desperately trying to find something to cover up. He moved to the other side of the room, chest deep into his sack of clothes (Sokka had put off unloading it for a few months) when he pulled out a white tank top. He sighs, _at least it's something._ He quickly throws it on and heads back to Zuko. 

“So what were you doing before I got here?” Zuko asked, looking around Sokka’s room. There were some clothes scattered across the floor from the morning, a damp cloth with black and red streaks from the warriors makeup, and of course, Sokka’s messy desk. His entire body felt hot, partially because he was sweating from being in that humid closet for so long. 

“I was...taking a nap,” he responded sheepishly, _and dreaming about your stupidly adorable face._ Zuko had nodded his head, making his way over to Sokka’s unmade bed. He plops down and lets out a small groan, the wrinkled sheets propping his head in a comfortable position. 

“Spirits, today felt like the longest day of my life,” Zuko exhaled, his eyes closed. Zuko continued to ramble about his day except, Sokka wasn’t listening. Sokka watched him for a moment. The way his fair hands lay restfully on his mattress, his plump and rosy lips that produced words he could listen to for hours, his face relaxed and soft, his sleek dark hair fanned out underneath his head, the pattern of his breathing: _up..down..up…_ Zuko turned his head, his bronze eyes making contact with the ocean blue of Sokka’s. 

“You okay?” he asks softly. Sokka jumps, Zuko’s raspy voice, luring him out of his gaze. He quickly fixed his eyes onto the vase that was placed on the table to the right. 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Sokka had tried to smoothly play it off. Zuko chortles and begins to sit up, his weight supported by his elbows. 

“I know you’re lying, Sokka” Sokka felt his heart drop into his stomach, almost releasing a sound. _Shit he knows._ Sokka fights a hard battle to keep his face straight the entire time, his nerves creeping to the surface. 

“What are you talking about?” Sokka asks, laughing off the feeling that he’s about to blurt out the words ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Who told you?’. Zuko brings himself to sit straight up, and pats the place on the bed next to him. Sokka hesitantly walks over and takes it, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable. Although, Sokka’s never felt so uncomfortable in his own room till now. 

“I _know_ you have a lot of stuff on your mind,” Zuko answers, nudging Sokka’s elbow. “You practically space out every time I see you. What’s up? Is something wrong?” 

Sokka has no idea what to say. He can’t tell if he should be excited and relieved that Zuko hadn’t yet figured out his crush on him, or if he should be nervous about what he _should_ say other than the truth. Sokka’s a fast thinker, always has been. Ever since he was a kid, Sokka was the smartest, and oldest, out of the bunch of kids in his village. He was creative and quick, but most of all, clever. He was a goofy kid but when it came down to it, he could be the smartest person you’ve ever known. So if he was all of these things, why on earth couldn’t he figure out how to answer a simple question? 

“Nothing is wrong just,” Sokka starts, not completely knowing where it’s going, until something finally comes to mind, “I have to be back home in about a week to help my dad figure out some construction stuff for Capital City. So I’m a little stressed, that’s all.” 

His excuse was deemed believable when Zuko made his “I understand” face. Although, it wasn’t a complete lie. Sokka _did_ have to return back to the South to help his father, the Chief, work out the architectural plan for the new buildings, expanding the city. Sokka loved working on designs for, well, anything. Ever since he built his watch tower in the small village his tribe was, Sokka’s been hands on and inventing things over the years. It’s just how his brain worked. 

“C’mon you’re leaving already? But you just got here!” Zuko pleaded jokingly, though something in Sokka told him that he wasn’t. 

“Okay, I don’t know how you manage your time but I’ve been here for a year,” Sokka clarified, a smidge of sarcasm in his tone. “I have to go back and help _my_ people.” 

Zuko, with a shocked expression, goes on, “What! A year? I swear to you Sokka, it feels like only yesterday I saw you walking off the gangplank.” 

“Yeah well maybe if you weren’t so caught up being one of the most important figures in the world, we could spend more time together,” Sokka jokes, though he knows deep down that he actually meant these words. He did miss hanging out with Zuko and being stupid teenagers, bossing everyone around and occasionally messing with the palace staff. He misses the gaang hanging around in Zuko’s room, talking about nonsense at the late hours of the night. 

“Yeah well, I guess things don’t come so easily for war heroes and Firelords,” Zuko sighed. The two held eye contact for a moment, a warm feeling surging throughout Sokka’s chest. His deep blue eyes sparkled as Yue’s light reflected in them. A short, but sweet, silence filled the room for a moment. If Sokka could, he would freeze time just to stay here, here in Zuko’s warm and welcoming eyes. That silence was disrupted by the clearing of Zuko’s throat. 

“So we should really get to that work behind you,” Zuko pointed to the desk, Sokka turning around and making a face at the stacks of paperwork that was due the next morning. 

Sokka groans, “How about you read it out to me, and I tell you if I agree, disagree, or ‘meh I’ll think about it’?” Zuko contemplated for a moment, the idea didn’t sound that bad. After a big deep breath, he sighs, “Deal.” 

Sokka’s smile widened, causing the firebender to look away, shaking his head but a smile of his own forming on his lips. 

An hour had passed since the two had begun the work, Sokka was laid out on his, still, unmade bed while Zuko had been properly seated in Sokka’s work chair. The grown watertribe man tossed around a small ball that he had purchased from a small shop in Ba Sing Se, the noise creating a _‘bang’_ every time it made contact with the wall. 

“Will you stop that?” Zuko let out, clearly a little frustrated, “How are you supposed to hear the questions I’m asking you if that damn ball keeps banging on my walls?” Sokka immediately stopped and shamefully placed the ball on his nightstand. 

“My apologies, my lord,” Sokka says, mocking a bowing position. Zuko rolled his eyes and adjusted the paper before him. The page was filled with big words that Sokka didn’t really understand the meanings of, so Zuko had to redefine them. 

“You’re lucky I’m doing this for you,” Zuko reminded him, his eyes occasionally making contact with Sokka’s, looking from over the top of the page. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. So what’s the next question you have for me?” 

The two had already gone through most of the stack, just a few pages of voting “yes” or “no” on plans that the Fire Nation had developed to improve their ways of education. This was a very important factor in “changing the world”, especially to Aang. Aang wanted the world to know of Air Nomad culture and not let it die out with the rest of history. Zuko had thought it was a great idea and made arrangements for that meeting to be held. 

“ ‘With the ways of Fire Nation education developing into a more accurate representation of its own culture and history, others as well (including: Northern and Southern Water Tribe, Air Nomad, and Earth Kingdom.)’,” Zuko continued, reading off what had seemed to be the last question on that page, “ ‘Do you agree that the education system should be allowed to censor some of the aspects from the hundred year war? Please sign yes or no.’ and then there’s a line for you to put your signature.” 

Sokka made a face, “Lemme see that.” 

Zuko handed him the paper, Sokka’s rough hands wrinkling it a bit. Sokka had read the question for himself: 

_With the ways of Fire Nation education developing into a more accurate representation of its own culture and history, others as well (including: Northern and Southern Water Tribe, Air Nomad, and Earth Kingdom.)_

_Do you agree that the education system should be allowed to censor some of the aspects from the infamous hundred year war? Please sign yes or no._

“Censor this? Why would we censor something so crucial to our history?” Sokka began to feel a little frustrated. 

Zuko took the paper back, “Well I don’t think they mean censor it completely but change shit up to make the Fire Nation look better. They want to leave out the parts that make us, the Fire Nation, look bad. But the truth is, we were. We were bad people but...I’m going to change that.” 

Zuko scoffed, continuing, “Can you believe there are _still_ some people who believe what my father did was...right? That he was actually gonna help our nation?” He breaks into laughter.

Sokka could believe it actually. He remembers the time when there were people going around protesting and plotting to dethrone Zuko in favor of his father, Ozai. Zuko had told him this story a while back and they still laugh about it except now, this kind of thing worries Sokka. Worries him that someone could, no would, go to extreme measures to make sure that Zuko actually was removed from the throne. They would probably even make sure that he was _permanently_ removed. The thought of someone attempting to assassinate Zuko brings chills down Sokka’s spine. It makes his stomach churn, leaving him feeling nauseated. 

Sokka didn’t wanna bring the mood down, so he forced out a laugh, “Yeah that’s crazy.” 

After completing the rest of the paperwork, Zuko flopped onto the bed beside Sokka, who had also been laying on his back, “Man, that was a ton of work. I have no idea how you let it get so bad. Aren’t you super punctual about this kind of stuff?” 

Zuko had turned his head to face Sokka’s direction, staring at his strong, defined jaw. “Yeah but I’ve just had a lot of stuff on my mind lately.” 

“Like what?” the firebender asked, innocently. Sokka whipped his head around, looking into Zuko’s eyes and my, they were _really_ close together. He could practically feel Zuko’s steady breath on his face, Sokka’s breathing becoming deeper. 

“Nothing” Sokka managed to get out, not breaking eye contact. Something in Zuko’s eye shines, like a match being ignited in a dark room. Sokka’s eyes quickly move to Zuko’s lips, curiosity kindling within him. 

“Sok-,” Zuko starts but the sound of a loud crash cuts him off. The sound took place right outside the bedroom door. The two jump to their feet, standing completely still, not making a sound. Sokka turns to look at Zuko who is staring straight ahead, alert but slightly trembling. After Sokka thinks that noise would be the last, another crash comes, followed by rustling of some sort. They stand there for a moment, when Zuko makes his way forward, towards the noise. Sokka immediately grabs his hand, forcing him to come to a halt. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he whispered, worry and anxiety coating his words. “Do you want to be murdered??” 

Zuko, a bit startled, looked down at the bronzed hand that clasped his, “Sokka, nothing bad is going to happen. It was probably just nothing. I’ll be fine.” 

Sokka’s grip began to loosen, when a final crash was heard, the muffled voice of a woman accompanied with it. Zuko’s firm grip on Sokka’s hand squeezed him out of his fearful thoughts. The rustling stopped, and now they stood in an even heavier silence, as the noise came from directly outside Sokka’s room. 

Suddenly, a woman came barging in, startling them both, “Firelord Zuko...Ambassador Sokka, are you guys okay?” she asked, fixing her warriors headpiece. 

“We’re fine Taya, thank you,” Zuko answered, his breath a little shaky but hardly noticeable. Taya made a small face as her eyes subtly looked down at their hands, which were still held together. 

“I’m sorry did I interrupt something?” Taya questioned, clearly not trying to offend them in some way. Sokka and Zuko gave her a weird look, then Sokka looked down and quickly snatched his hand out of Zuko’s grip. 

“No! Nothing was going on, we were just a little spooked that's all,” Sokka laughed off, his rosy cheeks making his face feel _hot._

“Oh, my apologies. Carry on, however, Firelord Z-”

“Please Taya, call me Zuko. There’s no need to be so professional,” Zuko reassured her, using kind words, causing the young woman to relieve some of the tension. Taya had joined the Kyoshi Warriors two years ago. Sokka remembers the day he had met her when he stumbled upon Suki’s new recruit training class. She had caught his eye and he took her out once but came to the agreement that they would be better off as friends. 

“Yes, _Zuko_ I advise you to stay here for the night, rather than returning to your bedroom.” 

“Why? What was that?” he asked, his tone filled with concern. 

Taya was silent for a moment, her large emerald eyes lingering on their faces. “A man snuck his way into the palace, we’re not sure how but he was creeping around, room to room...looking for you.” 

Sokka’s heart fell into his stomach, leaving his gut feeling extremely heavy. “Why was he looking for Zuko?” 

Taya looked behind her, then returned her gaze onto the two men before her, “We found a large knife on him, hidden in a pocket on the inseam of his clothes. We assume he was...out to get you, sir.” 

At this point Sokka’s knees were about to give out. He thinks about how crazy it is that not even two hours ago, he was thinking about someone hurting Zuko, and now, _someone actually tried to do it_. “I should catch up with Seno and the others, goodnight Zuko, goodnight Sokka.” 

She bowed to them and the men returned the bow, saying their goodbyes. Sokka watched Taya and made sure her walk down the long, dim hallway was an easy trip. Not that she was incapable of protecting herself, but it’s a gesture that Sokka had naturally picked up after watching out for his friends' backs for so long. _Second nature, I guess_. He shut the door, the lock clicking into place. “So I guess you gotta stay here for the night.” 

“I can sleep on the floor if you want,” Zuko insisted, but Sokka shook his head. 

“No! It’s totally fine um..we can share, if you’re alright with that.” 

Sokka was a little hesitant with his words, he didn’t want to come off as creepy or weird, but Zuko didn’t take it that way. He laughed half-heartedly, “Alright I guess we’re sharing then.” 

Sokka gave him a small smile and lent him some pajamas to wear. Zuko walked into the bathroom and changed, while Sokka fixed the bed up for the both of them. He debated on placing a pillow in the middle, acting as a barrier between the two of them, but he decided against it. He thought that placing a pillow would make it obvious that he was uncomfortable and needed space when in reality, all he wanted to do was lay in Zuko’s arms as he drifted into his slumber. 

The door opened and the firebender’s light footsteps could be heard, shuffling against the wooden floor, “Hey the top was a little small so-” 

Sokka was puzzled, “What do you mean it was small? We’re practically the same si..” he started, but as he spun around, Sokka saw Zuko standing before him, shirtless. He had developed strong muscles, his broad shoulders complimenting them. He could see the scar from when Azula struck lightning through his body (Sokka had heard about this story through his sister and partially from Zuko himself). Sokka quickly cleared his throat to fill the sudden silence he had left. 

“Hm?” Zuko sounded, his remaining eyebrow raised. “Is something wrong?” 

“What? Oh, no nothing’s..” Sokka spoke, trying to dodge the fact that Zuko didn’t just make him, quite literally, speechless. “Your side’s ready.” 

Sokka pointed to the right side of his mattress. The white fluffy pillows and layers of red bedsheets and comforters makes the bed look cozy. Zuko gave a friendly smile and thanked him. The strong firebender made his way over and tucked himself underneath the covers. Zuko scooched over so there would be some room between the two of them. Sokka hit the lights and climbed in, making himself comfortable, —well, he tried to— their backs facing each other. 

“Goodnight Zuko,” Sokka voiced into the darkness. 

There was a short silence but then Zuko replied, “‘Night Sokka,”, his raspy voice in a sleepy tone and his eyes shut.

The room was quiet, the only noise being heard was the soft rustling of leaves from the trees outside Sokka’s window. Sokka tried his best not to toss and turn, the fear of waking up Zuko from his slumber, but he just couldn’t sleep. He slowly and carefully flipped onto his back, the bed frame faintly creaking. Sokka turned his head to face Zuko, his sculpted shoulders and curved spine laid relaxed on his side. Sokka, once again, paid attention to his breathing: _up..down..up…_ And to that, Sokka drifted into sleep. 

_Running. Being chased. Katara. Snowball fight. Black snow. Soot. Scary. Helpless. Where’s mom? Where’s dad? Someone help me. Danger. Fire Nation insignia. Southern Raiders that’s what Zuko said. Fighting. Yelling. Screaming. Mom. Running. Following Dad and Katara. Being chased. Home. Mom, dead, burned. Scary. Running away. People splayed out in the snow. Crying on my knees._

_Sokka began sinking into the snow, kicking and struggling to break free, but he was all alone. Everyone around him disappeared. No one could hear him scream his lungs out. Not dad, not Katara. He’s all alone. He’s neck deep then suddenly, he feels cold all over. From his fingers to his ears, his body feels frozen. He can’t breathe, being suffocated underneath something. He raises his arms to the surface, it’s hard. Ice. It’s ice. Every sound is muffled, until a familiar voice calls out._

_“..okka! Sokka!”_

_Mom? Why is mom here? He squints then sees a silhouette, no face. No face. I can’t remember._

_“Why didn’t you save me?”_

_Sokka tries to speak, but he can't. No air. No voice._

_“Why didn't you save me?!” She’s shouting now. Sokka is beyond scared. He’s petrified, shaking from both the cold and the fear. There’s something else here. His eyes flash around the deep blue abyss. A blinding white light appears. Help._

_“Why couldn’t you save us?!” It’s Yue. She’s angry, no, she’s sad. Tears streaming down her face. Her light fades, taking his mother with her. Wait. Please, wait._

_His eyes begin to shut, his head feeling light. Darkness. Help me._

Sokka gasped awake, attempting to collect all the air he seemingly had lost. He’s in his room, the same room he had been in this entire time. Sokka bursts in tears, burying his face in his hands. Zuko quickly sits up, startled, and comes to his side. 

“What’s wrong?! Are you okay!?” Zuko grabs Sokka’s hand, interlocking their fingers. His hand is warm against Sokka’s cold and clammy one. “Im here, Sokka. What happened?” 

His voice is soft and comforting but Sokka’s too scared to speak, his entire body is shaking. All he can do is look into Zuko’s warm eyes, his eyes filled with concern and worry. Sokka makes a strange noise, attempting to tell Zuko not to worry and go back to sleep. 

Zuko can see that he’s struggling and obviously not okay, “Shush, it’s okay. You don’t have to talk. Just...” 

He wraps his arms around Sokka, his warm embrace helping ease Sokka’s shakiness. When Sokka feels half-way normal again, he pulls in closer, wrapping his arms around his torso, burying his face into Zuko’s neck. He can faintly hear Zuko’s heartbeat: _thump...thump…_

When he feels fine, Sokka pulls away, taking a deep breath. He meets Zuko’s gaze and whispers, “Thank you.”

Zuko gives him a nice smile and gets up. “Do you want to go get some tea?”

Sokka nods with a faint smile, his dried tears and sweat making his face feel sticky. Zuko had never seen Sokka have a nightmare. The only people who’ve ever witnessed them would be Katara, his parents, and Suki. He hated getting nightmares, they made him feel so vulnerable and alone, even with people at his side. His whole body would be shaky for the next two hours, another side effect he dreaded. Sokka attempted to slip on his shoes, however, he had a hard time tying his laces. His hands just would not stop shaking. 

Zuko could see the frustration on his face, “Need some help?” 

Sokka looked up and blushed, the pink of his cheeks hidden in the darkness, “Yeah, sure.” 

Zuko kneels down and Sokka places his foot on his lap. Sokka was mesmerized at the sight of Zuko’s delicate, yet strong, hands. The way his fingers maneuvered through the laces, tying a nice little bow when he was finished. Even though it seemed impossible, Sokka just fell even harder for the man before him. 

They walked all the way to the dining hall in a comfortable silence. Zuko personally made him a cup of jasmine tea, bringing it to the table. Sokka thanked him and tried not to spill the hot drink with his shaky hands. Zuko watched him carefully, making sure he was okay. Sokka appreciated the friendly gesture, but he knew that’s all it was. A _friendly_ gesture. 

Sokka brought the scorching hot cup to his mouth, burning his tongue just a little, “Ouch.”

“Are you okay?” Zuko asked him, Sokka could see the softness in his eyes. 

“Yes I’m fine, Zuko really. Just a little shaken up, that’s all.” 

“Do you...wanna talk about it? Only if you want to, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” 

Sokka knew Zuko wasn’t good with his own feelings, let alone someone else’s. But he knew he could trust Zuko enough to tell him about his dream. Katara taught him that it always helps to talk things out. When they were children, Katara always had nightmares. Sokka doesn’t remember why or what they were about, but he helped her out anyways. She taught him that it’s okay to feel things and to talk about them, even if they don’t seem important. Sokka knew that his little sister would be a good mother one day. 

Sokka takes the advice that was given to him long ago, and applies it to this situation. “Okay, I’ll tell you about it.” 

Zuko’s face slowly lights up and Sokka isn’t sure why. He takes a deep breath and begins, “All I can remember was that it was the day of the raid back home.” 

The light in Zuko’s face starts to fade, but Sokka continued, “Katara and I were playing in the snow but then...there was black stuff everywhere, soot. Then there was screaming and I remember thinking ‘where’s my mom?’ and ‘where’s my dad?’. Then we ran to help my mom but...it was too late, she was gone. I ran away and began to cry on my knees when I started to sink into the snow, fast. Next thing I knew I was _cold_ and I was trapped underneath ice, I couldn’t breathe, Zuko.”

It takes Sokka a while to realize that he’s crying all over again, the warm tears streaming down his cheeks and into his tea. Zuko looks heartbroken, like he could _feel_ Sokka’s pain. Zuko reaches over and grabs Sokka’s hand. He’s not shaking as much as he was before, Zuko’s warmth easing the cold that covered Sokka’s entire body. 

“I remember I was terrified. It was dark and cold, but then I saw a shadow of someone, my mother. She was calling my name and,” Sokka completely broke down at this point, “I never thought I would hear her say my name again. I realized that she was angry with me, yelling at me about why I didn’t save her. I couldn't talk or breathe, I just had to listen to her. Then I saw Yue, she was sad and upset. They both started shouting at me and just I couldn’t take it. Then everything went dark.” 

Zuko looked softly into Sokka’s eyes, developing tears of his own. Sokka sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose with a handkerchief Zuko lent him. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, but then Zuko spoke up, “I’m so sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“My family… _ruined_ your life. The wrongdoings of my nation cost you the ones you love most.”

“Oh, Zuko,” Sokka pulled Zuko into his arms, giving him a big, warm hug. He pulled away and held Zuko’s face in his hand, cupping his cheek, “This is not your fault.” 

They stared into each other's eyes once more, except this time was different. The space between them slowly becoming smaller, their breaths beginning to mingle with one another. His heart is racing, he could practically hear it in his ears _This is it. It’s happening, it’s happening, oh my it’s finally…_

Before Sokka could complete the thought, Zuko turned his head, facing away from where Sokka wanted it to go. “We shouldn’t be out this late, it’s dangerous.” 

A final tear fell from Sokka’s eye. All he wanted to do was pull him back and smash his lips onto his, locking them in that position forever. But Sokka realized that would be some form of assault and that it’s highly frowned upon to makeout with the Firelord. Sokka simply nodded and they walked back to his room. 

A week passes and Sokka is packing up his things to return back home. He cleans up nicely and offers help to the palace staff when loading up his things onto the ship. Suki, Zuko, and the rest of the Kyoshi warriors are waiting on the dock to say their goodbyes. It’s been a week and Zuko and Sokka have not talked about what happened between them at the table. Sokka’s convinced that Zuko completely forgot about it. 

Before Sokka can finish thinking about it, Suki pulls him into a big hug, “Ahh i’m going to miss you so much. Tell Katara and Aang we said hi!” 

“Don’t worry I will,” he laughed, holding her tighter. They separated and Sokka moved on to give Ty Lee a hug as well. Sokka walked up to Zuko, his hands nervously behind his back. 

“So I guess this is goodbye,” he says, a bright smile plastered on his face.

Zuko huffs out a small laugh. “You act like we’re never gonna see each other again.”

“Hey you never know,” Sokka jokes, Zuko laughing along. Now it became clear that they were on good terms, nothing too awkward. “Don’t do anything stupid when I’m gone. I’ll have Mai keep an eye out for you.”

“Well in that case, take me with you,” Zuko laughed, his bright smile warming Sokka’s heart. “Write to me while you’re gone?”

“Of course.” 

They pulled each other into a hug though, it felt stiff and tense. It ended quickly and Sokka walked across the gangplank. He looked over the edge watching his friends grow smaller and smaller as he drifted farther away. Sokka missed being on the ocean, it reminds him of home. The cool, salty water sprays in his face, he would almost smell home. As he watches the water Sokka thinks about Zuko’s words that night. 

_We shouldn’t be out this late, it’s dangerous._

_It’s dangerous._

As much as he hated to say it, Sokka realizes that this _was_ dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! if you made it this far you're my new favorite person :) sorry if this sucks I know I just made this for fun but maybe someone could enjoy it too? my twitter is @scvrgrl and if you have any suggestions please lmk!


End file.
